This invention relates generally to modulators and oscillators, and, more particularly to an modulator and an oscillator capable of effective operation within the near millimeter and submillimeter wavelength region.
An ever expanding wavelength region of interest is in the short wavelength region (infrared, sub millimeter and millimeter wavelength region) such as produced by the CO.sub.2 laser used in reconnaissance, communications, radar, imaging systems, pollution detection devices, frequency standards in, for example, clocks and as a tunable source in spectroscopy.
Generally, in the near millimeter or short wavelength region the modulation and/or oscillation of an electromagnetic beam of radiant energy has left much to be desired. In these wavelength regions it is extremely difficult as well as uneconomical to tune or alter the output of a laser or other electromagnetic source. Furthermore, means which could be used in addition to, for example, the laser source have been relatively complex and in most instances unsatisfactory in modulating or changing the frequency of submillimeter wavelength radiation. Consequently, with the increased applicability of the short wavelength region, it has become increasingly necessary to provide modulating and/or oscillating means which are effective in the near millimeter wavelength region.